keep bleeding love
by akiranis2h
Summary: Despues de la batalla final Harry no es el mismo y hermione que lo ama sufre por él y aguanta sus desprecios,¿que hara la castaña para llegar a su corazón de hielo? Por que Ron se comporta de manera tan rara? h/hr por supuesto songfic


**Olaaa aqui traigo un nuevo fic o deberia decir song fic jeje. Escuche esta cancion y me enamore de ella y digo: pos vamos a hacer una historia. Es la primera historia que hago más seria y triste y para colmo en primera persona jaja toma ya¡¡ espero que os guste y aunque es algo tristona tiene final feliz, palabra.**

**Bueno todo esto es de Rowling y de la warner**

**Y un aviso mas: bajaros la cancion "keep bleeding love" de leona lewis y ponerla de fondo mientras leeis, asi os ambientais.**

**accio song fic ¡¡¡**

**Keep bleeding love**

Miro tu asiento vacío en el aula, evadiéndome en mis pensamientos, sin prestar atención a la explicación del profesor. Mi corazón se encoge, se que estarás en tu habitación o dando vueltas por el castillo como un fantasma, sin encontrar tu lugar.

Desde la batalla final de este verano, no has vuelto a ser el mismo. Las perdidas que sufriste te han cambiado. Tu mirada verde esmeralda se ha apagado y esta sin brillo, como un cristal opaco. Extraño tu sonrisa la cual siempre me dedicabas con cariño, aunque no fuera del tipo que yo quisiera.

Aunque llegó un momento en que pensé, que quizás, te importaba más que una amiga...

_**CLOSED OFF FROM LOVE  
I DIDNT NEED THE PAIN  
ONCE OR TWICE WAS ENOUGH  
AND IT WAS ALL IN VAIN  
TIME STARTS TO PASS  
BEFORE YOU KNOW IT YOURE FROZEN**_

_ESTANDO TAN CERCA DEL AMOR  
NO NECESITÉ DEL DOLOR  
CON UNA O DOS VECES FUE SUFICIENTE  
Y TODO FUE EN VANO  
EL TIEMPO EMPIEZA A TRANSCURRIR  
Y ANTES DE QUE TE DES CUENTA, YA ESTÁ CONGELADO  
_

Flash Back

_-Hola...-saludé entrando en la habitación- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Mi amigo de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache levantó la mirada de sus manos. Estaba sentado en la cama, que había en la habitación de Ron, en la Madriguera._

_-Bien...supongo...-me dijo inseguro- un poco nervioso...No siempre uno espera que estalle una batalla en la cual sabe que es el protagonista..._

_Me sonrió, aunque pude notar que lo hizo con esfuerzo, como intentando aparentar un optimismo que no sentía._

_Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado cogiéndolo de la mano con suavidad. Ese gesto, hubiera hecho sentirse incomodo al antiguo Harry, pero al muchacho maduro a sus casi 17 años, no. Me respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos._

_Eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara._

_- Tranquilo, Harry- le dije sonriendo- Todo ira bien...lo se_

_-¿Sabes?...-siguió hablando mi amigo un poco apenado, mientras acariciaba mi mano con sus dedos- Aparento ser valiente... pero en realidad, estoy aterrado...No se si saldré de esta, Hermione._

_Su voz tembló al final de la frase, me miró con sus ojos verdes cristalinos. No pude evitarlo y lo abracé. Lo amaba más que a nadie en este mundo y me había elegido a mi para confesarme sus más profundos sentimientos. _

_-Todo saldrá bien...-dije mientras seguía abrazándolo por el cuello y sentía sus cálida respiración muy cerca de mi.- No estarás solo, yo nunca te abandonaré..._

_El se separó, sonriéndome de una manera que hizo que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho._

_-Gracias, Hermione- dijo mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de su contacto- Eres mi gran apoyo... No se que haría sin ti...Te quiero mucho..._

_Abrí los ojos sorprendida, por su confesión. Él me quería, Sonreí._

_-Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en el mundo..._

_Mi sonrisa se borró tan pronto como el continuó la frase. Que tonta había sido, claro que solo me quería como amiga. Baje la mirada un poco triste._

_El notó mi cambio de actitud y me levantó la barbilla, para mirarme a los ojos que sin querer se me habían vuelto cristalinos, por la tristeza._

_No supe descifrar la expresión de Harry._

_Sin decirme nada, se acercó a mi con lentitud, y para mi gran sorpresa sentí sus labios rozar los mios en una tibia caricia, que duró un instante. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par. Mi corazón latió acelerado._

_La señora Weasley , en ese instante nos llamó para que bajáramos a cenar. Harry se levantó con rapidez y sin mirarme fue hacía la puerta. Yo no tuve más remedio que seguirle..._

_Más tarde, no pude hablar de ese beso con él, ya que esa noche, estalló la guerra..._

Fin de Flash back

_**BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED  
FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME WITH YOU  
MY HEART MELTS INTO THE GROUND  
FOUND SOMETHING TRUE  
AND EVERYONES LOOKING ROUND  
THINKING IM GOING CRAZY**_

_PERO ALGO SUCEDIÓ  
POR PRIMERA VEZ DESDE QUE ESTOY CONTIGO  
MI CORAZÓN SE FUNDIÓ EN EL SUELO  
ENCONTRANDO ALGO VERDADERO  
Y TODO EL MUNDO MIRABA ALREDEDOR  
PENSANDO QUE ESTABA LOCA_

-Hermione... ¿te encuentras bien?- Alcé la vista confundida, otra vez me había perdido en mis recuerdos. Ahí estaba mi amigo pelirrojo, Ron.- Ya ha terminado la clase. Es la hora de la comida¿vamos?

-Eh...Si...-un poco atolondrada me levanté, y recogí mis libros para salir con Ron por la puerta del aula.

Mientras caminamos hacía el gran comedor, mi mente vuelve a volar lejos de aquí, a Harry. En todo el día no lo he visto y me preocupa y me aflige. Necesito estar con él, para sentir mi corazón y mis latidos, que se aceleran cuando lo veo.

-¿Otra vez pensando en él?-me preguntó Ron de malhumor. – Déjalo Hermione...No quiere saber nada de nosotros...

Yo no respondí, estaba acostumbrada al enfado de Ron. Él se encontraba muy resentido con Harry por la manera en que nos había estado tratando, desde que regresamos a Hogwarts y sobre todo por lo que le ocurrió a su hermana Ginny, un grave accidente, del cual lo culpa.

Pasee mi vista por el comedor, mi amigo de pelo azabache no estaba.

Pronto nos sentamos a comer. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, asi que acabe pronto. Cogí una servilleta y en ella envolví un trozo de empanada y algunas frutas.

-No jodas...-me dijo Ron enfadado- Vas a llevarle comida a ese desagradecido...

Me levanté, no podía soportar el comportamiento de Ron por mas tiempo.

-Para que lo sepas Ronald- lo fulminé con la mirada- Ese miserable como tu le llamas, es tu amigo.

-¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que le hizo a Ginny?-me respondió cortante- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que es mi amigo?

-Ron, él no tuvo, la culpa ¿vale?- Le respondí intentando mantener la clama- Ella se interpuso por que quiso, delante de el para recibir ese hechizo...

-Un hechizo-me cortó Ron con algunas lagrimas asomando por sus ojos- Que casi le cuesta la vida... y por el que le han quedado secuelas...Ya nunca podrá andar Hermione...

Entendía su dolor, yo tambien sufría al ver este verano a Ginny, siempre tan activa y alegre, ahora en una silla de ruedas. Ella nunca volvería a ser la misma.

-Además..-continuó Ron, absorbiendo por la nariz, para no llorar- él nos ha estado tratando como si fuéramos una basura...¿No te acuerdas lo que hizo el otro día contigo cuando intentaste hablar con él? Me cuesta creer que lo perdones.

Me dolía recordarlo, mi corazón se encogía, pero yo lo amo y no puedo tenérselo en cuenta sabiendo que esta sufriendo lo indecible...

_**BUT I DONT CARE WHAT THEY SAY  
IM IN LOVE WITH YOU  
THEY TRY TO PULL ME AWAY  
BUT THEY DONT KNOW THE TRUTH  
MY HEARTS CRIPPLED BY THE VEIN  
THAT I KEEP ON CLOSING  
YOU CUT ME OPEN AND**__** i**_

_PERO NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN  
ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI  
ELLOS TRATARÁN DE ALEJARME  
PERO NO SABEN LA VERDAD  
MI CORAZÓN SANGRA POR SUS VENAS  
Y YO CONTINÚO CERRÁNDOLO  
Y TU ME LO CORTAS Y LO ABRES Y YO..._

Flash back

_Entré a la habitación de lo chicos de séptimo año, estaba oscura y silenciosa._

_-Harry...-dije mirando hacia un rincón en el que pude distinguir a un muchacho pálido, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Ni si quiera alzó la mirada al oír su nombre- ¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Largate...-su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal, al parece por no haberla utilizado en días._

_-Harry...yo quería hablar contigo...- me acerqué, lentamente y con suavidad, como si la brusquedad pudiera espantarle._

_- He dicho que te largues Hermione...- Esta vez alzó la mirada y se puso en pie. Mi corazón sangró al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable. Estaba muy pálido, su cuerpo antes atlético por el deporte ahora lucía muy flaco, le daba un aire desgarbado. _

_Pero lo que más me entristeció, fueron sus ojos. Antaño verdes y brillantes, ahora eran de un tono apagado y opaco._

_- Harry... Necesitas ayuda...- No era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación._

_-Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie...-dijo mi amigo bruscamente- Y menos de ti ... Una sangre sucia..._

_Mi corazón se estremeció de dolor. Harry nuca me había llamado de esa forma... pero lo más horrible de todo es haberlo escuchado de los labios de la persona que amaba..._

_**KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
I KEEP BLEEDING  
I KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
YOU CUT ME OPEN**_

_SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
TU ME CORTAS Y ME ABRES_

_Mis ojos se empañaron._

_-Eso llora...-susurró Harry cruelmente- Es lo uno que sabes hacer... eso... y devorarte media biblioteca entera..._

_-Harry...por favor...-le susurré, rogando porque no continuara descargándose contra mi- me haces daño..._

_-Sabes...me importa muy poco hacerte daño- siguió hablando, yo ya no podía contener las lagrimas- Eres una entrometida y una estúpida que no tiene ni idea de la vida ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!_

_Y estalló ante mis ojos descargando su ira contenida._

_-FUERA¡¡-me asuste cuando un libro pasó por mi lado y casi me da en el hombro, pero el dolor de ese golpe hubiera sido mejor, que el que sentía en mi corazón, el cual se partía lentamente._

_No me moví del sitió estaba paralizada._

_Harry se acercó a mi con brusquedad y me agarró del brazo llegando a hacerme daño..._

_-HE DICHO QUE TE MARCHES¡¡Y ME DEJES SOLO¡¡ O TAMBIEN ADEMAS, DE ENTROMETIDA ERES SORDA¡_

_Abrió la puerta y me empujó fuera, cerrando tras de mi. _

_Yo por el impulso caí de rodillas sobre el suelo y comencé a llorar sin control. Me senté contra la puerta de la habitación y me acurruque esperando que el tiempo pasara y el dolor que me desgarraba acabara. Mas tarde cuando me calmé, creí oír otros sollozos fuertes procedentes de la habitación..._

_Fin de Flash Back_

_**TRYING HARD NOT TO HEAR  
BUT THEY TALK SO LOUD  
THEIR PIERCING SOUNDS FILL MY EARS  
TRY TO FILL ME WITH DOUBT  
YET I KNOW THAT THE GOAL  
IS TO KEEP ME FROM FALLING**_

_HACIENDO LO IMPOSIBLE POR NO OÍR  
PERO ELLOS HABLAN DEMASIADO FUERTE  
SUS SONIDOS PERFORADORES ME LLENAN LOS OIDOS  
INTENTAN LLENARME SIN DUDAS  
YA SE QUE EL OBJETIVO  
ES MANTENERME CAYENDO_

-Me voy...-dije cuando Salí de mis pensamiento- tengo que ir a ver a Harry.

-Pierdes el tiempo, Hermione..-me dijo Ron tras observarme un rato- El no te va a amar, por mucho que hagas, esta metido en su mundo y nadie le importa... ni si quiera tú

Me di la vuelta sorprendida y dolida por su comentario.

-¿Cómo sabes, de ...mis sentimientos?-dije mirándolo a lo ojos. Creí haberlos ocultado bastante bien a lo largo de los años.

-Esta claro Hermione...-respondió Ron- Por la manera en que sufres por ese imbécil que no te merece...Yo si te amo y nunca te haría daño, y lo sabes...

Si, los sentimientos de Ron los conocía muy bien, una vez yo misma creí que él me gustaba... pero somos muy distintos y nada funcionaria.

-Mira Ron...-continué, deseando marcharme para no seguir con esa conversación- eso ya lo hemos hablado... sabes que no puede ser...

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta principal, con los alimentos para Harry. Antes de alejarme del todo Ron me grito:

-Allá tu con lo que haces¡¡¡...Harry te odia...y no me vengas después llorando, diciendo que él te ha hecho daño¡¡¡.

Terminé corriendo, para no tener que seguir oyendo los comentarios hirientes de Ron, el cual por supuesto, estaba celoso de Harry, por eso actuaba así.

_**BUT NOTHINGS GREATER  
THAN THE RUSH THAT COMES WITH YOUR EMBRACE  
AND IN THIS WORLD OF LONELINESS  
I SEE YOUR FACE  
YET EVERYONE AROUND ME  
THINKS THAT IM GOING CRAZY, MAYBE, MAYBE**_

_PERO NADA ES MÁS GRANDE  
QUE LA RÁFAGA QUE LLEGA CON TU ABRAZO  
Y EN ESTE MUNDO DE SOLEDAD  
VEO TU ROSTRO  
Y AUN CON TODO EL MUNDO ALREDEDOR  
PENSANDO QUE ESTOY LOCA_, _TALVEZ, TALVEZ_

Me encaminé a la torre de Griffindor, para buscar a Harry y darle algo de cenar, porque seguramente no habría salido de su habitación en todo el día. Subí las escaleras con decisión hasta que llegué a su cuarto, suspiré y llamé. Nadie respondió, auque eso ya me lo temía. Volví a llamar una última vez. Nada.

Con cuidado y sin saber que me deparaba dentro entré. La habitación estaba oscura, como la otra vez. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Mire, en la oscuridad y distinguí su cuerpo tirado en la cama. Me acerqué con lentitud.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, estaba durmiendo.

No quise despertarle y me acerqué en silencio a la mesilla de noche que había junto a su cama y deposité la comida, que le traía.

Luego me volví y lo observé embelesada.

Su rostro a pesar de su palidez de cera, era perfecto y hermoso. Sus labios de un tono rosado, resaltaban y me producían inmensas ganas de besarlo, aunque no fuera correspondida.

Aun llevaba puestas sus gafas y con delicadeza procedí a quitárselas y dejarlas en la mesilla, luego le acaricié el pelo con dulzura. Me encantaba su cabello, revoltoso, siempre despeinado y suave.

Pronto me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle y me dirigí hacía la puerta cuando escuche un susurro.

Me di la vuelta pensando que se había despertado, pero dormía. Al parecer hablaba en sueños. Volví a sentarme en la cama junto a él con curiosidad.

-Hermione...-escuché que decía. Me emocione. Harry susurraba mi nombre en sueños. Le tomé la mano inconscientemente.

-Hermione...

-Estoy aquí...-le susurré con dulzura en su oído. El apretó mi mano, pero no despertó.

En esos momentos me recordaba al antiguo Harry, al que yo amaba y sigo amando aunque eso me haga daño.

Sin pensar me recosté junto a él. Y Harry aun sin despertar me abrazó. Con solo esa muestra de cariño mis heridas, sanan y me siento feliz de estar a su lado. Aunque la gente opine que se ha vuelto un monstruo, yo se que no es así. Por eso sigo a su lado. Me acerqué con cuidado a él y lo bese en los labios con dulzura.

Y luego arropada por sus brazos me quede dormida.

_**BUT I DONT CARE WHAT THEY SAY  
IM IN LOVE WITH YOU  
THEY TRY TO PULL ME AWAY  
BUT THEY DONT KNOW THE TRUTH  
MY HEARTS CRIPPLED BY THE VEIN  
THAT I KEEP ON CLOSING  
YOU CUT ME OPEN AND I  
**_

_PERO NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN  
ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI  
ELLOS TRATARÁN DE ALEJARME  
PERO NO SABEN LA VERDAD  
MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ SANGRANDO POR SUS VENAS  
Y YO CONTINÚO CERRÁNDOLO  
Y TU ME LO CORTAS Y LO ABRES Y YO...  
_

Mas tarde me desperté y vi que Harry, ya no estaba a mi lado. Me alarmé. Él se había despertado antes que yo, y me había encontrado a su lado. ¿Qué habría pensado de mi?. Miré por la habitación a ver si aun Harry seguía por a allí y descubrí con sorpresa que la servilleta con la comida que le llevé estaba vacía. Sonreí. Luego me miré y me vi arropada hasta el cuello. Mi sonrisa se amplió, parecía que Harry por fin aceptaba mi compañía.

Bajé muy alegre a la sala común y me encontré con Ron, que hacía algunos deberes.

-Hola, Ron-dije contenta. El alzó la mirada, no me gustaba lo que expresaban sus ojos azules.

-Estas contenta no?-me dijo Ron un poco sarcástico- has estado toda la tarde con tu querido amigo Potter, verdad?

-Si, Ron ¿algún problema?-Dije extrañada por su tono de voz.

-Por mi nada..-continuó misterioso- Pero a Harry le ha molestado mucho... Bajo hecho una furia hace un rato...

-¿Qué¿Cuándo?-dije perpleja.

-Hace un rato... y me dijo que te dijera que lo dejaras de una vez en paz ...- Ron me miro a los ojos serio- Que no te quería ver más y que eras una carga... que te odiaba...

-Eso es mentira.. Ronald-dije mientras mi ojos comenzaban a empañarse- Él no puede haber dicho eso...

-No te lo creas si no quieres- Me dijo volviendo a mirar sus deberes. Me pareció ver una sonrisa, malévola por parte de él- Recuerda lo que te dije, déjale en paz él no lo vale...Sería mejor que me quisieras a mi y no a él...

Entonces, reflexione, sobre sus palabras.

-Ronald¡¡ eres un mentiroso¡¡-dije gritandole- te lo esta inventando todo para alejarme de él... y conseguir lo que tu quieres y todo por envidia y resentimiento¡¡ Aceptalo¡¡¡

-Esta bien¡¡¡-dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa enfadado- lo admito es mentira¡¡... Pero de todas formas sabes que lo que te he dicho es verdad Hermione¡¡¡ El nunca te amará¡¡¡ y como sigas presionándolo¡¡¡ te odiara¡¡ Solo te ve como una carga¡¡

Respiraba agitado, y su cara se había puesto roja.

Tenía que reconocer, que parte de sus palabras me hacían daño.

Me acerque a él y le pegue una bofetada en la cara y salí de la sala común, llorando.

_**KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
I KEEP BLEEDING  
I KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
YOU CUT ME OPEN  
**_

_SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
TU ME CORTAS Y ME ABRES_

Me sentía mal, ya no sabía que creer. Todo se había vuelto un infierno, desde la batalla final en la que todos habíamos cambiado.

Y aunque lo que Ron me había dicho de Harry era mentira, yo sabía que podía ocurrir. No podía evitar sentir dolor, al pensar que Harry nunca me amaría y eso hacía que me viniera abajo.

Seguí llorando y corriendo por los pasillos sin ver, hasta que salí a los terrenos en busca de aire.

Me senté bajo el árbol, frente al lago que solíamos frecuentar los tres, cuando las cosas eran distintas. Intente calmar mis sollozos y mi respiración. Cerré lo ojos.

De pronto sentí una presencia a mi lado que me observaba en silencio. Sabía quien era, su olor era inconfundible para mi.

Abrí los ojos.

Harry se encontraba de pie a mi lado, mirándome con tristeza, pero rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia el lago. Su aspecto a luz del día era frágil, podía distinguir profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes.

-No llores Hermione...-dijo fríamente, con la vista clavada aun en el horizonte.

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, asombrada. Él me había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

-¿Cómo, demonios, quieres que no llore?- Mi voz se quebraba sin yo poder evitarlo. Tenía que decir todo lo que sentía o explotaría- Ron me miente y me trata mal, porque esta obsesionado... Tu me desprecias y me odias... y mi corazón esta hecho pedazos al saber que el chico que amo nunca me querrá...Y que no confía en mi como para dejarme que le ayude...

_**  
AND ITS DRAINING ALL OF ME  
OH THEY FIND IT HARD TO BELIEVE  
ILL BE WEARING THESE SCARS  
FOR EVERYONE TO SEE**_

_Y ME ESTÁ DRENANDO COMPLETAMENTE  
OH A TODOS LES SERÁ DIFÍCIL DE CREER  
YO LLEVARÉ ESTAS CICATRICES  
PARA QUE TODOS LAS VEAN_

Harry, bajó la mirada hacía mi y pude ver que su ojos también estaba cristalinos como los mios. No me dijo nada.

-...Y sabes...que es lo peor...- Me levanté con dificultad para ponerme a su altura, ya sollozando desconsolada- Que el chico ...que me desprecia... y me hace daño... y él cual tanto amo ...ERES TU¡¡

_**I DONT CARE WHAT THEY SAY  
IM IN LOVE WITH YOU  
THEY TRY TO PULL ME AWAY  
BUT THEY DONT KNOW THE TRUTH  
MY HEARTS CRIPPLED BY THE VEIN  
THAT I KEEP ON CLOSING  
YOU CUT ME OPEN AND I  
**_

_PERO NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN  
ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI  
ELLOS TRATARÁN DE ALEJARME  
PERO NO SABEN LA VERDAD  
MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ SANGRA POR LAS VENAS  
Y YO CONTINÚO CERRÁNDOLO  
Y TU ME LO CORTAS Y LO ABRES Y YO..._

No pudiendo pronunciar nada más y sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, apoye mi espalda contra el árbol y volví a cerrar los ojos, mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejilla.

Noté su cuerpo apretarse contra el mío en el árbol y sus brazos rodeándome y en un gran abrazo cálido. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y noté como me mojaba mi camisa con sus lágrimas, el también lloraba.

-Lo siento...-dijo susurrándome al oído con dolor, mientas lloraba- Siento todo el daño... que te he hecho...Soy idiota...

Me acarició el pelo con una mano temblorosa.

_**KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
I KEEP BLEEDING  
I KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
YOU CUT ME OPEN AND I  
**_

_SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
TU ME CORTAS Y ME ABRES_

-Yo también... te amo con toda mi alma...-Abrí los ojos, asombrada por su confesión- Y por eso no quería que... que te enamoraras de un asesino como yo...Por eso te trataba asi...

Por mi culpa en la batalla murió mucha gente... Yo tuve que asesinar a ese malnacido... Y por mi maldita culpa Ginny nunca volvera a andar...

Lo abracé con fuerza mientras yo también lo calmaba a él.

-No digas eso...tu no tienes la culpa...-dije ya más calmada- Y en lo referente a mi... te perdono...

-Pero...soy un imbecil...-Levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y me miro a los ojos-lo siento...te trate muy mal..Yo no quería...

- Te amo...-le dije poniendo mis manos en sus mejilla, limpiando sus lagrimas- Me entiendes...Te amo...Y por eso te perdono todo...

Nos quedamos callados un momento mirándonos, intentando calmar nuestra respiración, que se mezclaba por nuestra cercanía.

Él seguía abrazándome y miraba mi rostro con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos verdes. Sonreí, ese brillo era amor.

Se acercó a mis labios lentamente y yo cerré lo ojos esperando el ansiado besó.

Pronto sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los mios en una caricia cálida. Un calor me recorrió entera y le respondí con todo el amor que sentía. Sus brazos me apretaron más contra él y yo le rodeé el cuello con los mios acariciando su pelo.

Profundizamos el beso en busca de un mayor contacto, sentía su lengua jugar con la mia, mientras me apretaba contra el árbol.

Pronto tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire. No abrí los ojos todavía disfrutando del momento, me sentía feliz.

Harry apoyó su frente contra la mía. Y lo miré.

-Te amo...-me susurró dulcemente, mientras volvía a besarme. Yo le respondí apasionadamente.

Mientras él esté a mi lado no me importa el dolor o penurias que tengamos que pasar, porque yo, Hermione Granger amo a Harry Potter y siempre estaré junto a él.

_**KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
I KEEP BLEEDING  
I KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE  
YOU CUT ME OPEN AND I  
KEEP BLEEDING  
KEEP, KEEP BLEEDING LOVE**_

_SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
SIGO SANGRANDO  
SIGO, SIGO SANGRANDO AMOR  
TU ME CORTAS Y ME ABRES_

**Finite incantatem¿que os ha parecido?? bonita?? muy triste? y la cancion que tal? os ha gustado.. dejame vuestras opiniones que me animan a escribir y como pongo siempre**

**review¡¡¡¡**


End file.
